


Anything for you

by kandermel



Series: Anything for You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, Boypussy Kurt, Cheerio Kurt, Crossdressing, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandermel/pseuds/kandermel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every action in life has its consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I just want to thank you all for the amazing response, the fact that you've taken some time to read that I've written warms my heart! :)

**From Kurt (11.15am)**

Meet me in my car during lunch.

**From Blaine (11.45 am)**

See you there, babe ;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lunch time found Kurt Hummel, head Cheerio, sitting in the passenger seat of his Navigator breathing anxiously through his nose while he waited for the resident bad boy of William McKinley to show his face as he had indicated. He looked outside the car’s windows to see if he could see Blaine around but he had no such luck. He was getting desperate, he had been waiting for that moment since the day before and he was getting mad because Anderson wasn’t showing up when he had told him to.

Kurt looked at the time on his Iphone, he had been waiting for 20 minutes already. He sighed and was about to open the door of his car when he noticed a mop of curls waling in his direction, so he hoped out of his car and leaned against the door.

“I’ve been here for 20 minutes” Kurt huffed as he placed both of his hands in his hips and glared at Blaine.

“Sorry, sweet cheeks. Pillsbury was giving me shit ‘bout smoking” the bad boy replied shrugging and proceeded to wrap his arms around the taller boy’s waist but Kurt pushed him away “What the fuck, Hummel?”

“I didn’t ask for your presence because of nothing” the Cheerio gritted out his teeth and opened the passenger door again “Get in” he sighed and peeked at Blaine who was looking at him weirdly “I need to talk to you about something” a soft whisper came out of Kurt’s mouth.

Blaine didn’t ask anything and just got in the car and was followed by Kurt who closed the door before facing Blaine.

“So, what do you need to talk about?” the curly haired boy asked raising an eyebrow incredulously at the boy sitting next to him “Or it was just an excuse so we could try car sex?” he asked licking his lips hungrily.

“I’m not having sex with you here!” Kurt exclaimed exasperatedly and then glanced down to his lap and started playing with the hem of his skirt “I really need to tell you something” he muttered and bit his lower lip.

“Tell me, then” was Blaine simple answer, which strangely calmed Kurt down.

“I’m pregnant, Blaine” he choked out a sob he didn’t know he was holding and put a hand over his mouth as he waited for an answer to come out from Blaine’s mouth, but he said nothing. Blaine only stared at him blankly “Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Kurt inquired in a small voice while wiping with his hand the few tears streaming down his face.

“Is…is the baby mine?” was the only response he got from Blaine, who looked at him in disbelief.

“I told you I was virgin when we started hooking up!” Kurt felt the need to remind him with a small shout.

“And you haven’t fucked with anyone else after that?” Blaine asked biting the inside of his cheek and frowned at Kurt, who only huffed in annoyance.

“It’s not like there are many options here, Blaine” Kurt replied looking down “And I have standards. I know as I’m fucking you is not believable, but you’re not that bad” he admitted feeling as his cheeks tinted pink “I mean, even though you need advise in fashion and to stop behaving as you’re Danny Zuko you’re good looking, you have good grades, and you actually want to come out of this cow town…you might be not be the best man in the world but you’re pretty decent” the cheerleader confessed and looked at Blaine who was smirking smugly at him “What?”

“You actually like me” It wasn’t a question.

“As I said, you’re pretty decent” Kurt said sternly but smiled softly after his confession.

“So, you have a bun in the oven” Blaine came back to the main point of their little reunion while he pursed his lips “And I’m the baby daddy”

“Yeah” the chestnut haired boy sighed and glanced “I started feeling not so well two weeks ago but I thought it was something I had eaten, when it kept happening and my period wasn’t coming I decided to take a pregnancy test and it was positive. I took another the next day, and the day after that. I took 5 pregnancy tests in total…just to be sure” Kurt told him and let out a deep sigh “I guess now I’m sure I’m pregnant” he mumbled and tried to smile although it was hard to in the circumstance he was in.

“What are you going to do with him…or her?” Blaine asked yet another question because honestly, he didn’t know what to say so he kept asking questions until he could form a coherent sentence in his brain.

“I still don’t know” Kurt replied with a whisper “I did a little research and it’s not common for men with my…condition to get pregnant so there aren’t many studies about” he shrugged lightly “I found some blogs of men in the same situation as mine, and most of them had rather good experiences, some others had miscarriages and the fewer tried abortion and…it wasn’t them writing, it was a friend, old partner, or a relative writing their experience…they weren’t lucky to survive” the boy pronounced those last words softly and glanced at Blaine “so I’m scared to even think about that.”

Both teenagers were silent for a while. They didn’t look at each other during those few minutes, that was until the head Cheerio let out a surprise yelp when he felt that Blaine was taking his hand in his own hands and was trying to look at his eyes.

“I know this isn’t the best that could happen to you. Hell. It isn’t the best that could happen to me but it happened and that sounds actually dumb but we can’t do anything about it” He let out and it was clear that he was as scared as Kurt after what he had told him “And I know I’m an ass but I’ll try to be less of an ass because of our baby and I’ll support you as much as I can because it’s my responsibility, you’re carrying my baby and it’s much of my responsibility as it’s yours” he spoke calmly and gave a little smile to Kurt whose eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Are you being serious?” Kurt asked hopeful

“I promise you, sweet cheeks. “ Blaine assured him as he took his face in his hands and kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips “I’ll do whatever to make sure you two are OK” he whispered with a smile “I’ll even be there with you when you tell your dad, but you need to hide his gunshot first” he half-joked as looked how Kurt’s eyes were looking at him with joy.

“Of course I’ll do. Who else is going to help me with my cravings at 3 am?” Kurt smiled widely as he pressed his forehead to Blaine’s.

“Ah, yes. I’m so looking forward to that” the younger boy chuckled with sarcasm before he kissed Kurt’s cheek “Anything for you, sweet cheeks. I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have for this 'verse for the moment :( If you have any idea or suggestion, I'll be happy to read them!


End file.
